


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Kai vs Tala

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests. The much needed beyblade battle between Tala and Kai.
Kudos: 1





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Kai vs Tala

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> For your serotonin need.  
> Beyblade battle against Kai and Tala.  
> Dubbed names preferable but go for whatever’s comfortable for you!
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> (I forgot the exact matches in G-rev even tho i just watched it the other day but I think i’m remembering them right looool) Anyways added some RESSYFAERIE FLARE into this, there might be a spiderverse quote snuck in there because it means a lot to me, anyways it got emotional sorry hope you like it! <3 also i made up some attacks ive never done that and it was fun!

“What do you want Tala?”

Saying the past year was a disaster would be the understatement of the year. The rise and fall of BEGA, Kai and Tyson’s battle, Brooklyn, Boris, Kai’s _slightly_ divided loyalty, a lot had happened.

So now that Kai could finally relax, seeing Tala’s furious face made him more than a little pissed off. 

“You know why I’m here Kai.”

“I actually don’t, and you know what? I don’t care.” 

Kai actually didn’t know why Tala was in Japan, he assumed he never left since it had only been a few months since- well, everything. 

Crossing his path in the park where the Bladebreakers would train and so close to the ruins of BEGA was a slight shock. 

“I came to battle.” 

Kai grinned, suppressing a laugh, “Why?” 

“I’m your team leader, and I’m older than you. ”

“Get to the point Tala, I have things I need to do.”

“Like pet cats and nap?”

“Shut up.” Kai crossed his arms.

“Give me an ounce of respect. You’ve never respected me, barely even cared. I will show you the mistake you’ve made.” 

Kai laughed, “You lost to Diachi, and almost Kenny, of course I’ve lost all respect for you.”

Tala’s face wrinkled in disbelief and absolute rage.

“But you did do really well in your BEGA match, you know, minus the coma.”

Kai shrugged his shoulders, purposely riling him up. 

“Why you- pull out your blade right now!”

Secretly Kai wanted this. Tala deserved to get his anger out. Tala’s connection to Boris with his hospitalization, it wasn’t fair he was the only person who didn’t get proper revenge. 

“Oh Tala.” Kai reached for his Dranzer and placed her gently into the launcher.

The breeze blew through the grass and Tala’s heavy breaths echoed in the empty space. 

“Aren’t you tired of being nice Tala? Don’t you just want to go apeshit?” Kai grinned.

“Yes.” Tala said one word calmly before screaming and pulling the ripcord releasing Wolborg who left behind an icy path in the summer grass. 

“Go Dranzer!” Kai yelled in return unleashing his maximum power. 

Kai thought he could beat Tala easily. Fire and ice? In what world could ice beat fire? 

He greatly underestimated his friend’s power. 

Tala yelled while unleashing commands at the speed of light. Beating Kai proved everything, He proved to Boris that he was more than worthy of the title of captain, he proved to the demolition boys and all the abbey boys he belonged where he was in the food chain, and above all, he proved to Kai he was worthy of respect.

Kai was expecting a walk in the park, he wasn’t prepared.

Wolborg attacked Dranzer with full power.

“You keep this up Tala you won’t have any power left!” 

“Watch me Kai!” 

Kai debated letting him win. After all he deserved it.

“I’m going to show you there’s more people to beat than Tyson. I’m one of them! After I beat you I’m going to beat Tyson-”

Kai changed his mind. 

“Dranzer! Rising Volcano attack!” 

Dranzer spun at max speed and flew over the dish in a perfect curve. The heat emanating off Dranzer was too much and the grass turned crisp beneath it. It hit Wolborg with a shockwave that rumbled through the park like an earthquake. 

“Ha! nice new attack Kai! But you’re going to need more than that to hurt Wolborg-” 

“I’m impressed Tala, looks like you’ve been practicing.” 

“I’m the one who should be telling you that!” Tala hissed, “Wolborg! Novae Rog Ice Brigade!”

Wolborg started spinning faster, shooting small icicles all around it in a perfect spiral. 

“Not bad Tala.” Kai was very impressed. 

“Say that when you’re down.” Tala’s pupils were dilated, a bead of sweat fell down his chin.

Dranzer was being attacked relentlessly. 

Kai realized he had to up his game.

Kai changed his stance and shouted commands at Dranzer.

After at least an hour of fighting it seemed like they were finally running out of adrenaline. 

Kai huffed, Tala grasped his chest trying to catch his breath.

“See? I told you I was worthy.” Tala heaved in between gasps of air.

Kai inhaled deep before responding, “I never doubted you, now let’s finish this!” 

Kai yelled letting loose what he wanted to be his final attack, but Wolborg held its ground. 

They screamed as a white light engulfed them, a storm of snow and red feathers was all they could see, there was nothing else in this world. 

“Tala.” Kai’s voice echoed in the chaotic expanse. “You’ve always been capable. You’re strong.” 

“I know that!” 

“You need someone to tell you. It doesn’t have to be this hard.”

“I know I know!” Tala’s eyes were slightly wet. 

“Tala, it doesn’t have to be this hard!” 

Kai meant every word, and they shot through Tala’s heart like hot cigarettes on his skin.

Kai was right beside Tala. He rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I see this spark in you, it’s amazing. Whatever you’re going to do, you’re going to be great.” 

Tala closed his eyes for a moment, not even a second, when he opened them, the chaos was gone, only the park, and the sound of crickets in the distance remained.

In front of him Kai kneeled on the ground, Wolbog still spun, and Dranzer, slowly, stopped spinning; Wolborg soon after it. 

Kai held his stomach and stared at him with unblinking determined eyes.

“I wasn’t ready this time, but next time, you’re really going to get it Tala.”

Tala grinned. He got what he needed, and it wasn’t the win.


End file.
